


Voodoo

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Co-Alphas, Dark Lord Harry Potter, F/M, Fear, Hate Crimes, Hunted Vampires, Magic Made Them Do It, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Voodoo, Wandless Magic, Wolfsbane, va, werewolf's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography





	Voodoo

I never thought being a witch was wrong, not even the moment vampires came storming into my house and took everything I once loved.

My godfather came from the UK to take me home with his family. He was a werewolf, like me. My godfather worked with the Death Eaters. Guess I couldn't imagine why people feared them when I have them. Beside us, the vamps blood suckers.

I was

The manor was big, a huge beautiful home.

I was 11 when I met my best friend. You see, werewolves couldn't go to school. I was taught at home by my mother.

I love this man. He was an amazing man in my eyes. I loved him more than anyone, anybody.

He was bigger then I last remembered. We were sitting in the main room of the manor with the other Death Eaters. He was not one, he couldn't be a Death Eater, the mark couldn't touch the wolf.

I had long brown hair, dark green eyes and doll white skin. I was young, I was never fearful. Nor did I care I was Muggle-raised and taught about magic. I learned wandless magic. My uncle said that was very rare. That I was unique.

I was more than a werewolf. The youngest one known to date. I didn't mind the on lookers.

"You are a Muggle," Bellatrix Lestrange said, looking at me.

My uncle stepped in front us. "She is my niece, my sister's daughter."

"She's a Muggle."

"No," I said. "I am more then that." I waved my hand and sent the woman flying. "I am evil," I said, walking towards the fallen witch. "I am evil. I am bad. I don't give a damn what you think of me. I am a werewolf, the youngest. I will hunt you, kill you. I am fast, I can change who I need to be. If I was you, I'd watch what I say. I taught myself magic, no mere Muggle has the gifts I possess."

"I hex people for a living. I live to tell the story of evil and I am here to stay. The wolf is here to stay," I add in a whisper. "I am a monster to fear, not a Muggle. I am the wolf."

Bella looked at me. "No eleven year old child could have such hate, such power."

"Well, well," said the Dark lord. "You are much like your uncle."

"I am the wolf," I said, looking at the tall and handsome Lord.

"You have rare magic. Hmmm, what a beauty you are. You hex people for a living," he said this while laughing.

"My Lord, Rebecca has gift of hexing. She doesn't mind it but it happens when she upset or mad, or even stressed."

"I see. Well, we will try to make your stay warm and welcome."

"Why don't you run long, go find Draco? I am sure the house elves can get you some cocoa," my uncle said.

"Okay." I smiled and ran off to find Draco. We were becoming fast friends.

"Fenrir, what's her story, truthfully?" asked the Dark Lord.

"Her family, my sister, was found murdered by vampires. They live in New Orleans, sir. Killed them all off when they heard of their magic. Dark arts. For all of it, you'd were have to ask Rebecca. I hadn't been there but to pick her up. Lynn and I were not very close. Nor did I understand her magic. She's like me, a werewolf. We were born wolves. Nothing more or last."

"I see."

"Becca knows dark Louisiana voodoo magic. Some were say my sister Lynn was last of her kind, she was a Voodoo Queen. Their magic is darker than anything we can all imagine."

"Interesting."

Draco was out like light with a head cold, so I went back on my own, overhearing the others about their views.

I heard the others speaking as if they knew what it was to be a Voodoo witch. They do not. I was indeed my mother's daughter. My magic was as old as time and I will return to become the Queen of voodoo once again. These people haven't seen the last of me, as I have foreseen their death.

Demons were in this home, the death smell.


End file.
